Leaving me Doesnt Stop me from Loving You
by yunhoism
Summary: Bagi Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho tak mengenal waktu dan status.. ia akan mencintai Jung Yunho sampai kapanpun/YunJae oneshot.


**************Leaving me doesn't Stop me from Loving you**

**********Lfnnzha/yunnie-thepooh**  


* * *

******Disclaimer**: not mine.

**Pairing: **YunJae**  
Genre: **Hurt**  
Warning:**Yaoi, OOC, Canon, broken! YJ! I've warned you.

**Current music**: For you It's Separation, For me It's Waiting by Hero JaeJoong.

.

* * *

.

Kim Jaejoong berlari dengan tergesa dari gedung C-Jess menuju parkir area. Tadi ia menerima sms dari Yunho. Setelah berminggu-mingu ia tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong menormalkan napasnya yang saling berkejaran. Mata besarnya melirik kiri-kanan, dan di sana ia melihat Yunho sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil Audi A4 warna hitam. Bibir plum Jaejoong membingkai senyuman cerah.

"Yunhoya!"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan dan manis kekasihnya, walau gurat kelelahan masih jelas terlihat di wajah tanpa cacat itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "hey,"

Jaejoong langsung berlari dan memeluk Yunho, erat. Ia hirup aroma khas yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Luapan rindu begitu meluap sampai membuat dadanya sesak. Ia merindukan Yunho. Sangat merindukan sahabatnya, team mate-nya, Leadernya, kekasihnya.

Yunho mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong, perlahan ia merenggangkan pelukan Jaejoong sembari menatap kedua mata besar Jaejoong. Ia dekatkan jarak di antara mereka, hingga bibir hati miliknya menempel di kening kekasihnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tak mengerti. Pasalnya Yunho menjadi sedikit pendiam hari ini, padahal ini adalah pertemuan mereka setelah berminggu-minggu tak bertemu karena kesibukan mereka dan masalah law suit yang tak kunjung selesai itu.

Yunho tersenyum, dan entah kenapa Jaejoong menangkap senyuman Yunho kali ini tidak seperti senyuman Yunho yang biasanya, dan sorot mata Yunho seperti sorot mata yang sarat akan keputusasaan dan kesedihan? entahlah Jaejoong tak bisa menyimpulkan lebih dalam lagi.

"Yunho ya ada apa—"

"Jaejoongie, lets end this. Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini saja," potong Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Jaejoong. Sekian detik kemudian, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Jaejoong seraya memasuki Audi miliknya dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku.

.

* * *

.

Mendung.

Suasana yang sangat mendukung. Setidaknya bagi seseorang yang sedang terluka seperti Kim Jaejoong. Kilau mata besarnya yang selalu bersinar kini lenyap entah kemana, bergantikan dengan jejak pedih yang sanggup menimbulkan rasa iba bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Guratan yang sama ketika ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia bukan anak kandung dari orang tua yang telah membesarkannya beberapa tahun silam. Dan kini ia menampakkan guratan itu lagi saat mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit itu.

Yunhonya telah meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa Yunhoya?" tanyanya lirih. Isakan pilu keluar dari bibir plumnya yang bergetar.

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh Jung Yunho! Kau bodoh karena meninggalkanku!" teriaknya frustasi sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Hyung…apa kau baik-baik saja? sudah seharian ini kau tidak keluar dari kamar, kau juga belum makan. Keluarlah hyung, kita makan di luar bersama chunnie." samar, ia mendengar suara Junsu yang memanggil namanya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, Seoul terasa sangat dingin, udara berhembus menyepoi membawa suhu di musim penghujung gugur ini, meskipun pemanas sudah dinyalakan namun dinginnya udara malam tetap menusuk kulit. Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis saja, berbotol-botol wine tak menghangatkannya sama sekali. Jaejoong berpikir, jika saja… ia bertahan lebih lama lagi mungkin ia akan menjadi beku dan mati.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, bibir pucatnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis saat ia membayangkan hot news tentang Kim Jaejoong yang sekarat karena kedinginan di dalam Lamborghini miliknya.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mungkin merasakan dingin di kulitnya, namun ia lebih merasakan betapa dinginnya hatinya, ia merasakan hatinya telah beku.

Ini sudah hari ke 115 sejak kejadian itu. Sejak Yunho memutuskan hubungan diantara mereka. Jaejoong jadi menyadari kebiasaan barunya. Setiap ia kembali ke Seoul dari live tour atau fanmeet JYJ di Jepang, New York, Malaysia, Singapore, Taiwan, Thailand dan Negara lainnya, ia selau menyempatkan diri untuk melihat apartement Yunho dari kejauhan. Ia mengabaikan nasehat dari Yoochun, mengabaikan peringatan dari managernya, dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya saat melihat sileut pria itu, ia merasa seperti seorang masochist. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

Jaejoong menyeringai saat mata besarnya menangkap mobil Audi yang sangat ia kenal memasuki apartement di depannya, lalu sosok Yunho keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

Jaejoong sudah memamtapkan hatinya. Ia tak mau membuang waktu untuk perpikir akan mengikuti Yunho atau tidak. Jaejoong membawa syal cokelatnya lalu keluar dari Lamborghini miliknya, kakinya berjalan cepat mengikuti sosok Yunho yang sudah memasuki apartement itu.

Mata Jaejoong melebar saat ia melihat Yunho berjalan memasuki lift, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mengejar Yunho, namun ternyata ia terlambat beberapa detik. Pintu lift itu tertutup saat Jaejoong sudah tepat berada di ambang pintu lift.

Jaejoong bersumpah kalau ia melihat Yunho sedang menatap kearahnya, lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit itu. Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tidak mencegah pintu lift untuk tetap terbuka.

.

Jaejoong menatap nyalang pintu bercat cokelat di depannya. Sudah 7 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu apartement Yunho. Hatinya mendadak ragu, apa ia akan mengetuk pintu itu? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Yunho?

"Yun..Yunhoya.." panggilnya pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan. Ia pun hampir tak mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Tapi Jaejoong merasakannya, ia tau kalau Yunho berada di balik pintu kayu yang tertutup itu.

"Yunhoya..yun-ah.. YUNHO YAH!" teriaknya sambil menggendor pintu berulang kali. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan semuanya, ia hanya menginginkan Yunho. Menginginkan mereka kembali bersama lagi.

"Yunhoya buka pintunya! bicara padaku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku!" teriaknya lagi, matanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening, deru napasnya berhembus tidak teratur.

"Yunhoya! Yunhoya! jangan lakukan ini padaku! kenapa kau meninggalkan aku."

"…kau yang meninggalkanku Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya di sandaran pintu, "Yunhoya~"

"Kau meninggalkanku dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin jalan kita memang harus seperti ini "

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, lelehan air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Apa harus seperti ini Yunhoya? apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi Yunhoya?

Aku menunggumu…

Seperti pepatah mengatakan;

_Manusia tidak dapat memperoleh cinta kecuali setelah mengalami kesedihan dan perihnya perpisahan. Kesabaran yang pahit, dan rintangan yang membuat putus asa._

Yunhoya.. Leaving me doesn't Stop me from Loving you….

.

.

**-OWARI-**

.

.

Comments/Criticism are Appreciated ^^


End file.
